¡NO ES GRACIOSO, LUAN!
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Al parecer, Luan nunca había estado consciente de sus acciones con cada Día de los Inocentes que pasaba... hasta ahora.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** no sé lo que piensen del personaje de Luan, pero, en lo personal, a mí me parece un personaje algo controvertido.

Los únicos episodios en donde ella se gana mi empatía es donde sus chistes y sus bromas no afectan enormemente al resto de los demás o el transcurso de un episodio, o en donde ella muestra su lado más serio y, a la vez, simpático, prueba de esto es el episodio _Funny Business_ , sólo por poner un ejemplo.

Pero luego tenemos episodios como _April Fools Rules_ y _Fool's Paradise_ , en donde muestran una personalidad un tanto tétrica de la misma chica, lo cual me hace cuestionar si realmente es una chica redimible de sus acciones. Por eso, decidí compartir esta historia

 **Segundo:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al sector angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Tercero:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar este _one-shot_ al idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su _review_ , ya que soy alguien busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

 _La imagen en el cover de la historia fue hecha por el usuario de Tumblr conocido como "Ask Luan Loud!"_

Historia original de ilikehats2

Traducida al español y adaptada por mí

* * *

Una de las cosas favoritas de Luan sobre el final del Día de los Inocentes es que estaba preparándose para el próximo año. Y ahora que ya no se la ponía fácil a ellos, podía sacar todas las paradas y volverse loca. Oh, sí... la idea la hacía hormiguear y excitarse, haciendo que sus mejillas le dolieran más.

Sola en su cuarto, Luan comenzó a escribir sus ideas y hacer una lista de lo que ella necesitaría. Ahora era uno de los mejores momentos para hacerlo, ya que Luna no estaba a su alrededor para fisgonear. La pobre _rockera_ había sido encargada de evitar que Lynn agravara sus heridas de mono, ya que, a pesar de los daños infligidos por el animal, la Loud deportiva aún quería jugar con forma temeraria como siempre. Lana seguía contenida en su habitación porque todavía estaba cansada de sus antihistamínicos. Tal vez había sido un montón de tartas de ruibarbo... pero qué bueno que Lana no era fatalmente alérgica a eso. Y Lola estaba acaparando el baño, haciendo todo lo posible para librarse del hedor de la mofeta con jugo de tomate.

" _Puede que sea por eso que Luna se mantiene alejada de la habitación"_ , ya que ella también resultó zozobrada: había sido cubierta con el olor a plátanos y otras cosas, después de caer en ese bloque gigante de gelatina. Eso ayudó a que funcionara su broma favorita y chiste recurrente, que era un pastelazo saber a plátano.

De cualquier forma, Luan no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por pequeñas distracciones, ya que si había algo por lo que era muy conocida esta jovencita ‒aparte de soltar juegos de palabras algo insulsos‒ era el hecho de que planeaba minuciosamente cada una de sus bromas. Por lo tanto, este era su momento de planear lo inevitable para este próximo 1° de Abril:

" _¿Qué podré hacer el próximo año...? ¿Tal vez un pastel gigante? No... Lo hice hace tres años. Puedo reciclar la idea, pero necesito una broma que vaya más allá de la caja. Especialmente para Papá. Ese doble traidor... Le tenía una propuesta increíble y él solo... él la abandonó."_

Cuando se trataba de fraguar una broma elaborada, la mente de Luan era simplemente maliciosa; en su más reciente ardid, logró engatusar a su propio padre a que fuera partícipe de su plan maestro contra la familia, todo con la propuesta de dejarlo libre de bromas por una década. Al enterarse de que él se resintió de su decisión, uniendo fuerzas con Lincoln, ella no iba a dejar que ninguna deslealtad se dejara impune. Sin embargo, por más que lo pensó, simplemente no encontró ningún recurso de cómo vengarse de él:

" _¿Qué puedo hacer con él...? Bueno, ya veré que podré hacer... Por otra parte, Luna iba a conseguir una bella guitarra de apoyo que tenía todas las campanas y silbidos posibles, pero aún así se desmoronaría en sus manos... ¿Desmoronarse? ¡...O explotar! Bueno... hacerla explotar sería asombroso, pero algo temperamental. No puedo arriesgarme a metidas de pata. No cuando se trata de mi familia"._

En sí, la chica de catorce años llevaba consigo un modo de actuar exagerado, pero lo hacía de forma que hubiera un cierto nivel de complacencia en ambos bandos de la acción, tanto para la bromista como para sus víctimas habituales.

Pero... ¿alguna vez se preguntaría si sus víctimas estaban satisfechas con sus bromas?

Quién diría que en ese día de cuidadosa planeación se enteraría de la forma más amarga posible...

* * *

Pasos resonaron en el pasillo, Luan levantó ligeramente la cabeza cuando oyó que una de las puertas se abría y luego se cerraba. Luan se sentó pacientemente, esperando a ver si las delgadas paredes revelarían cualquier cosa: tal vez sería Lincoln o Lisa, algo indudablemente sin importancia, o alguien revisando a Lana.

‒ _Bien, Lucy, creo que encontré la tonalidad correcta, vamos a ver si podemos recuperar algo de tu color normal antes del día de mañana_ ‒ dijo Lori, sin duda tratando de luchar contra la lejía a la que, por desgracia, Lucy se le había descargado encima. Esa había sido una broma que estaba preocupada que golpearía a otra persona. Ella no podía garantizar CADA movimiento que sus hermanos hicieran.

‒ _¿Cuál es el punto? No tenía ningún color para comenzar._

‒ _Vamos, Luce, hay que intentarlo. Mira, nadie podría ser capaz..._ ‒ Hubo un vacilación ‒ _de decirte..._

Hubo un tenso silencio. Tenía a Luan sentada y cruzada de las piernas. No debía estar escuchando a escondidas, pero no era fácil ignorar las conversaciones en esta casa. Especialmente cuando estaba justo al lado de su habitación. Además, todo estaba bien. Eventualmente la lejía desaparecería al igual que el olor de la mofeta.

‒ _Bueno, está bien, tal vez si lo aplicamos aún más ligero, se verá más parecido a tu habitual color y..._

‒ _Suspiro, eso no funcionará Lori. Sólo acéptalo, estoy atascada en parecerme a un fenómeno para el resto del tercer grado._

‒ _Lucy, eso no es cierto._

‒ _Sí, lo es. Estoy más blanca que el color blanco que llevaba mis calcetines y mangas. Por favor, sólo déjame en paz._

‒ _Lucy..._

‒ _Sal de mi habitación._

Entonces Lori gritó y huyó, después de que el sonido de los chillidos y aleteos del murciélago mascota de Lucy, Colmillos, llegara a los oídos de Luan. Pero tan rápido como Lori había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio, Colmillos voló hacia la habitación de Lucy y Lynn. Lucy dio otro suspiro y oyó que la puerta se cerraba de nuevo. Poco después, había algo arrastrándose en el suelo; era su ataúd, y oyó que se abría. Sin duda, Lucy se estaba metiendo en él... y eventualmente, es lo que hizo Lucy.

Luan volvió a su cuaderno, volviendo a anotar ideas.

" _Muy bien, ahora... ¿cómo puedo vengarme de Papá? ¿Y cómo derrotar a Lori?"_ , ella tarareaba en sus pensamiento, sólo para ser detenida cuando Lucy comenzó a hablar.

‒ _Oh, Edwin. Al menos tú y Colmillos todavía me aman ¿Cómo puedo ir a la escuela mañana? Me parezco a uno de esos falsos fantasmas de Halloween, todos se burlarán de mí._

Luan se volvió hacia la pared de la que provenía la voz de Lucy y se encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior de repente. Empezó a oír un sonido que no recordaba haber escuchado de su hermana menor antes. Lucy estaba haciendo algo que nunca había hecho antes, cuando su diario fue destruido por los productos químicos de Lisa o que la cita doble con Rocky se volvió agrio.

Ella estaba llorando. Y vaya cómo dolía escuchar eso.

Luan se levantó rápidamente de su cama, agarrando su cuaderno con ella. No podía concentrarse mientras Lucy lloraba. Simplemente no podía. Y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su hermana mayor que decidió hacer lo mismo. Y Lola, que llevaba una bata de baño, debido a que terminó con su baño de tomate. Ambas le daban miradas agrias. Era evidente que podían oír la angustia de Lucy, tanto como ella podía. Y mientras ellas no decían nada, el mensaje era claro:

 **'Así se hace, Luan'**

Luan bajó la mirada ante lo incomodidad de la situación y bajó las escaleras, haciéndolo a medio camino antes de que Lynn se acercara a toda velocidad.

 _"Qué extraño... ¿Oyó a Lucy llorar también? ¿O sólo está compitiendo para ir al baño?"_

Al llegar al escalón inferior, vio a Luna en el sofá mientras rasgueaba su habitual guitarra morada. Ignoró la presencia de Luan, tal vez porque no la notó o quizás... la estaba ninguneando.

" _Vamos, Luan... ¿Por qué Luna me ignoraría? ¿Acaso no somos como dos guisantes en una vaina?"_

‒ Hola ‒ comenzó Luan, a la espera de que su hermana la viera. O que al menos, la saludara. Eso quizás ayudaría a conseguir que el llanto de Lucy saliera de su cabeza.

‒ Hola ‒ Luna no la miró, estaba ocupada rasgueando algunos acordes. Sin embargo, sonaba mucho más oscura de lo que Luan había escuchado a Luna tocar. La música era realmente espeluznante. ‒ ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Triste porque tu festividad preferida ha terminado?

Eso resultó un poco amargo, y la mente de Luan quedó en blanco debido a la frialdad en que realizó esa pregunta. Pero su mente se reactivó cuando Lynn estaba llamando a la puerta de un dormitorio en el piso de arriba, sin duda estaba tratando de conseguir que Lucy le abriera o la dejara entrar. En un intento de aligerar la tensión de la conversación anterior, la bromista tomó el suceso con Lucy como excusa y simplemente dijo:

‒ Oye... Lucy está llorando.

‒ Sí, Lynn la escuchó. Por eso salió disparada como un cometa.

‒ Lucy está llorando ‒ Luan repitió ‒ ¿Por qué está llorando? Era... era sólo una...

‒ ¿Broma? ‒ Luna terminó, aunque en un tono moderado que significaba que ella estaba tratando de no instigar un protocolo de lucha hermana. ‒ ¿Realmente llamas eso una broma? ¿Cubrir a tu hermana menor en lejía que tardará una eternidad en deshacerse de ella?

‒ Se suponía que era gracioso.

‒ ¿Gracioso? ‒ Luna lanzó una breve risa sarcástica. ‒ Nadie se está carcajeando. Nadie se ha reído de tus travesuras del Día de los Inocentes desde que aprendiste a conseguir los suministros. La gelatina era una cosa. La pila de la lavandería también. Pero no parece importarte en absoluto por cómo nos sentimos por ello.

‒ Pero sólo eran unas cuantas bromas.

‒ No son divertidas cuando lastiman a la gente, Luan. Pensé que lo sabías. Pensé que sabías dónde trazabas tu propia línea. ¿Acaso no te preocupa que durante un día del año entero, toda tu familia te tenga terror? Los pastelazos y los cojines gaseosos son una cosa, pero sólo duran un día. No nos siguen durante días y semanas como descargar lejía en una niña de ocho años.

‒ ¿Es que acaso nadie en esta familia puede tomar una broma? ‒ le gritó Luan a Luna.

Sabía que la bromista estaba enfrascándose en un lío, ya que de improvisto oyó a las puertas de arriba abrirse y sintió que ojos se dirigían hacia ellas desde las escaleras. ¡Diablos! Parece que el protocolo de peleas de hermanas había dado iniciado... de nuevo.

‒ ¡Eso no es una broma, Luan! ‒ Luna alzó su voz para igualar el tono de Luan ‒ ¡Esa eres tú siendo una matona con toda tu familia!

La _rockera_ se levantó, cogió su guitarra y se dirigió a la puerta, murmurando algo acerca de ir al garaje.

Sin importar la intensidad del mensaje de Luna, a Luan no le importó. Apretando los puños y girando para mirar al resto de sus hermanos, se percató de nadie hizo un movimiento hacia ella y sólo se echaron para atrás alrededor de la esquina fuera de su vista.

Tras ese encuentro desafortunado, Luan se quedó procesando sus más furiosos pensamientos:

" _¡¿No es gracioso?! ¡¿No es una broma?! ¡¿Quién se cree que es Luna?! ¿El genio de la comedia? ¡Ella es sólo una aspirante a estrella del rock! ¡Yo soy hilarante!"_

Luan no podía soportar esas afirmaciones. El hecho de que alguien le dijera de forma directa que no era graciosa era engorroso y angustioso, debido a que le aterraba la idea de que lo que hacía estaba incorrecto, y que toda su dedicación y pasión en lo que creía ser su "talento más grande" no valieron la pena en cuanto decidió practicarlo y perfeccionarlo desde que tenía siete años.

Sin embargo, ese asunto empeoraba más cuando ese alguien que le reprochó resultó ser uno de los suyos. Tal vez Luan no lo admitiría de forma abierta, pero su inspiración para centrarse su vida en la comedia fue su propio hermano Lincoln, alguien de su familia; en esos tiempos, ella nunca había contado chistes, por lo que no conocía esa magnífica sensación de hacer reír a los demás. Pero cambió de parecer después de que ese "pequeño angelito" se riera de la forma más tierna como pudo haber presenciado, y resultó que era una agradable sensación que inflaba su pecho, y la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

Pero, aún procesando lo que Luna le había recriminado, empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido en su más reciente Día de los Inocentes que festejó, en donde logró llevar a cabo lo que consideraba su "broma maestra":

" _Pero... esperen un momento... había estado muy sola viendo esos monitores por mí misma en esta ocasión. No había nadie alrededor para reírse conmigo. Ninguno de mis hermanos se había estado riendo todo este tiempo. Todos parecían aterrorizados. Incluso mis padres me tenían miedo. Eso no debería ser normal... o saludable."_

En sí, la felicidad de los demás era su razón de ser, ya que siempre trataba de ser lo más graciosa y oportuna posible; a pesar de que muchas veces no atinaba con el mejor chiste o la mejor broma, siempre tuvo las mejores intenciones para sacar las más simples sonrisas, tanto para ella como para su familia, y al resto del mundo:

" _¿Estará Luna en lo cierto? ¿Era todo eso malo en vez de divertido? ...No. Ciertamente no. ¿Quién es Luna para decirme qué es gracioso y qué no?"_

De nuevo, la bromista quiso dejar las afirmaciones de Luna en el olvido. Sin embargo...

" _Pero... Lucy ahora está en su habitación llorando..., y es por algo que le hice para hacerme reír..."_

Si ese razonamiento no activó sus más profundas aflicciones, entonces este nuevo razonamiento si lo hizo:

" _¿Acaso... he ido demasiado lejos con descargar lejía en mi oscura hermanita?"_

Tenía que serlo... ya que luego recordó que la pobre niña se había encogido en una pelota después de que eso sucediera.

" _¡Ay, no! ¡Tal vez sí he llegado demasiado lejos! ... ¡Nadie se reía realmente! ¡Todos están muy molestos conmigo! ¿En qué punto llegué a convertirme en una matona?"_

Luan frunció el ceño, mirando su cuaderno. A ella le encantaba el Día de los Inocentes, no había nada malo en eso. Pero tal vez... sólo tal vez... si llegó algo... no, demasiado lejos. Lo último que quería era que alguien empezara a llorar.

" _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"_

Luan sólo tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar a Lucy en un estado de angustia. Pero al mismo tiempo, dudaba que Lucy aceptara su disculpa. Luan zumbó en sus pensamientos una vez más antes de hacerse con una idea.

* * *

Lucy dio un fuerte suspiro mientras bajaba los escalones. A pesar de haber perdido un _outfit_ , todavía se veía ridícula en su típico estilo blanco y negro. Su cabello y su piel aún eran anormalmente blancos. Deseaba no tener que ir a la escuela.

" _¿Ya es muy tarde para fingir estar enferma? Quizás Lisa podría darle algo para lograrlo"_

‒ Buenos días, Lucy, ¿por qué la cara blanca? ‒ Un gemido colectivo surgió de la mesa y Lucy levantó la vista para ver a Luan que venía de la cocina. Su boca se abrió un poco, debido a la sorpresa con que se topó.

Ayer, Luan era perfectamente normal. Pero ahora su pelo castaño claro era de color blanco pálido y su piel se volvió quizás cinco matices más claros a causa del polvo de bebés que estaba recubriendo cualquier carne expuesta. Ella sonrió a la muchacha más joven y Lucy luchó por un momento, un momento muy breve, para pensar qué decir.

‒ ¿Qué... te ha pasado?

‒ Nada ‒ bromeó Luan y luego rápidamente explicó. ‒ No es lo mismo, yo... ahh... no pude encontrar ninguna lejía, así que me apliqué algo de polvo para bebés y color temporal para el cabello. No parece bien el que debas sufrir por esto tú sola.

‒ Pero... pero, ¿por qué?

‒ Porque... ‒ Soltando un leve suspiro, Luan miró hacia abajo y luego miró a sus hermanos ‒ Porque no quería hacerles esto, no quería hacerlos llorar, me dejé llevar por el Espíritu del Día de los Inocentes y estaba demasiado ciega para darme cuenta de que los estaba lastimando a todos. ‒ Bajó nuevamente la vista, y le dedicó un último mensaje a Lucy. ‒ Todo fue diversión y juegos hasta que le hice sentir miserable a uno de mi familia, debería haberme dado cuenta del monstruo en el que me estaba convirtiendo. ‒ Después, Luan se dirigió lentamente hacia Lucy, arrodillándose para estar a su altura, sin abandonar su actual mirada. ‒ Lo siento Lucy, no tengo una solución inmediata, pero voy a sufrir contigo. Probablemente no sea suficiente, pero lo siento mucho, y... espero que todos puedan perdonarme.

Lori, al ver que Luan supuestamente discernió las bromas de sus acciones, sonrió un poco y dijo:

‒ Bueno, creo que lo podemos encontrar en nosotros mismos para perdonarte.

Pero Luan se negó a escucharla, sólo se le quedó mirando de manera afligida a Lucy una vez que terminó su disculpa, con la esperanza de que ella le dijera algo. Pero... ¿su hermana la perdonaría? Esto no significaría nada si ella no lo hubiera conseguido de TODOS sus hermanos.

Lucy, por otro lado, se sorprendió de que Luan fuera un paso adelante hacia la responsabilidad de sus actos. Una cosa era pedir disculpas, pero Luan estaba preparada para pasar por la misma miseria que estaba a punto de entrar. ¿Podría perdonarla? Lucy no pudo decirlo, pero para ella el perdonar y olvidar esto pronto era una idea demasiado loca... pero ella podía aceptar la disculpa y poner esto en el pasado. Después de todo, de eso se trataba la familia, ¿no?

No obstante, la pequeña poeta del grupo dio una pequeña sonrisa y exclamó en su tono de voz característico:

‒ Disculpa aceptada.

Obviamente, si una represa tiene un diseño y construcción precisos, esta será capaz de aguantar grandes cantidades de agua. Pero al parecer, la simbólica represa que sostenía las lágrimas de Luan no logró aguantar más la presión e hizo que Luan liberara cada lágrima de manera descontrolada.

Olisqueando, con su boca formando torpemente una sonrisa, y con el labio inferior temblando, Luan sintió que esas simples palabras le habían dado un nuevo aire de esperanza para dar con el perdón de sus hermanos. Acto seguido, Luan, de manera presurosa pero con mucho cuidado agarró sus mejillas y acercó su cabeza a la de su hermanita. Cerrando sus ojos, Luan le susurró sus más profundos agradecimientos y procedió a abrazarla, gesto que Lucy le devolvió.

No importa qué tanto del polvo para bebés se le escurriera, luego se lo aplicaría después. Ahora, más que nunca, lo único que quería era sentir a su familia y sentirse importante de nuevo.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
